Blood Money
by TheSepticSquid
Summary: Akatsuki Kittens Story - Over 200 Years has passed since the Akatsuki died. They are taken in under a multi-billionaire family who run a weapons industry. I suck at summary's. Let me know how you all feel about my story.


Hello everyone. This is my first ever Akatsuki story ever. In this chapter I am just introducing my OC family and the kittens. I appreciate feedback. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter one: Introdution

* * *

The morning sun shined brightly though the penthouse windows creating a shine on the surfaces and floors. Sen was in the office loft, that resided above the living quarters, preparing the paperwork that would be needed to be sent to Nippongun Industries. Nippongun Industries is a military wearhouse for the Hokages Army. Nippongun contacted Sen late last night inquiring a viewing of Chakra Industries latest weapon, the Shinotani. The Shinotani is a missile launcher with the ability to fire via GPS from its stand point and back again causing enough catastrophic damage to level an entire major city. Currently Bakkutabu Corps its our highest bidder. Bakkutabu Corps is more like a trade station or a gun supply store. They buy from the manufacture to sell at an even higher rate and they don't even really care who so long as their pockets get bigger. Sen didn't really want to sell to Bakkutabu Corps, but one thing learned in this profession is "money talks".

Most people say that Sen is a very peculiar woman. She took over the family business when her mother and father were murdered. She was only at the young age of 22. In the weapons industry everyone wants the latest and high dollar machinery to aid them in their own battles that people often lose sight of their humanity. Masaru a cold, firm father and Aiko a saint like mother got caught up in bad business. A man wanted the plans for the Shinotani before they could even produce a prototype. Masaru had to decline. This didn't sit well with the stranger and murdered Masaru and Aiko in attempts to steal the plans; However, he never made it out the door when security tackled him. The following week Sen was deemed head of the business and no one thought she could take Charka Industries to these new heights. Sen was a genius to say the least, and very confident; however, she was very clumsy, she couldn't cook, and unless the butler was there, she probably couldn't clean it either. Many people know Sen as the theatrical type as well. She loved singing and dancing. Which is why it came to no surprise when certain actions surprised a few of the security guards when they caught her one day "finalizing a business transaction" with blood on her hands. The most important rules in Chakra Industries, don't fuck with the CEO, don't fuck with the CEO's family, and certainly, by no degree, fuck with the CEO's money.

On a lighter note, Sens younger brother and sister, Shou and Rin, were with Atsushi, the butler, in the nearby park. Shou and Ren were good children with a mischievous attitude towards just about anything. Shou is 13 years young and he is reaching puberty late. His voice often cracks when speaking and is currently taking acne medication. It's a rough time for Shou. He often attends war reenactments for fun and collects war memorabilia. Rin is only 3, but is very smart for her age. Because of her intelligence at such a young age, she has her own private tutors. Other than that Rin is your typical 3-year-old child. Sen and her siblings all have blonde hair like the sun and blue eyes like the deepest part of the ocean. The sure looked like a picture-perfect family. Especially with Atsushi in the photo. He is an older man with grey hair and always in his formal butler suit. Rin calls him grandpa and Atsushi really doesn't care for it.

Beings Shou and Rin were children of high rank, any time they want to go somewhere, they needed to be alone with several security guards. This being said, the park was closed to all but Chakra Industries until they decide to leave. Shou lay under a tree reading his favorite book: "Is it Considered Treason?" It was a Non-fiction book about the Akatsuki and opinions on both sides of the field. Shou, as good of a child as he is, feels that the Akatsuki were right. Nowadays there are too many murders, rapes, and thieves. If the Akatsuki got their way, he was sure there would be no need for war, for hunger, even for Chakra Industries.

Rin was playing with bubbles. She was making herself quiet a mess. Atsushi stepped in to clean Rin.

"But Grandpa! I am not Dirty!" She huffed while trying to shoo Atsushis hands away.

"I am terribly sorry my lady, but if I do not clean you of these bubbles, well… Madam Sen will tan my hide and we don't want that now do we?" Atsushi tutted but ended with his classic heartwarming smile.

"Oh no! I don't want that! Mama is a bad, bad mama!" She said while attempting to contort her face into one of anger…. but in the end just looked constipated. Shou and Rin call Sen mother. After the death of their parents, Sen adopted them. Masaru and Aiko died when Rin was only a few months old. Rin never knew them.

"Now, now my lady. Lady Sen is not bad. She has to be stern with you. She only wants what is best for you." Smiled Atsushi while rubbing way the soapy residue with a cloth.

"But does she always have to?" she groaned. "I'm a big girl now. Yeah, a big girl! And I want to blow bubbles so you don't have to get your but whooped!"

"Rin." Began Atsushi sternly. "You must listen."

"Fiiiiiiine!" she whined.

"There now. All clean." Atsushi patted Rins hands. "Off you go."

"Grandpa?" Questioned Rin. Her eyes were down cast and she looked very sad.

"Yes, my lady?" Atsushi raised a brow.

"When can I make real friends?" The question caught Atsushi off guard. He pondered for a moment before speaking.

"When the time is right. Patience is a virtue little one. As a member of the Chizuru family, you can never be too careful and must be wise as to whom you chose as your friend. I believe you will have friends in no time." Atsushi said as he patted her head. "Now run off and play before we leave."

"But I want friends now!" she stomped and cried.

"I'll be your friend!" Shou shouted from his spot under the tree.

"You can't be my friend! You're my brother!" She shouted back.

The two children began bickering and against better judgement, Atsushi let them argue. He walked a few paces away to gather himself. It really hurts his heart knowing that she wants friends but cannot have any. All that changed when he heard the smallest meow. Atsushi adjusted his monocle to get a better look into the wisteria bush. Lo and behold was the smallest, frailest black kitten he had ever seen. The poor thing must not have eaten in days. Atsushi attempted to pick up the kitten and it was very evident that he was too weak to fight back. A growl could be heard further into the bush. Atsushi peeled the bush back revealing more kittens, all looking as though they could die any minute. It was in Atsushis nature to let them be and let nature decide their fate, but today he had different plans.

"Young Masters, please come here." It was not Atsushis position to order them around unless they were being naughty, so manners were necessary.

"What is it Atsushi?" yawned Shou, his book now closed at at his side.

"Yeah, what is it?" Chimed Rin, poking her nose from behind Shou.

"Here children, look into these bushes." Atsushi side stepped. "Tell me what do you see."

"Kittys!" Exclaimed Rin. Atsushi had to hold her back in fear she would inflict more damage to the kittens.

"Easy now Rin." Huffed Atsushi. "What do you "notice" about the kittens?"

The children scrunched their brows before Shou spoke up. "They are going to die, aren't they? They look sick." Shou frowned and Rin gasped.

"Grandpa!" She whinned. "We must take them home and be doctors!"

"Rin, we can't take the kittens home. We might hurt them if we move them." Shou said, coming to a kneel on the ground. "Why are you showing this to us Atsushi?"

A simple smile played on his lips, "These kittens will die if no one helps them. They haven't eaten, they are dehydrated, any decent sized bird could pick them off."

Rin began to tear up. "Grandpa! No!"

Atsushi smiled up at the two, "These kittens need some good quality friends." He paused for a moment while Rin grabbed at his leg. "I will be a good quality friend! Promise! We can't let the kittys die Grandpa!"

"Rin. Would you like to take these kittens home?" asked Atsushi. "They could use a good friend."

"Yeah! And a doctor too!" Rin nodded relentlessly. "Maybe Mama can be the doctor!"

Atsushi chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I don't think that is the best idea my lady."

Shou began laughing in an instant, "Sen couldn't keep the fish alive!"

"Now Master Shou, while Lady Sen does not excel in aquatic animals, she has managed to keep you two alive." Scolded Atsushi. "One moment and I will send for a guard to escort you all home. I'll run to the pet store and bring the kittens back to the Towers. I will see you children soon."

Little did they know what they were getting themselves into.


End file.
